1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for promoting generation of exhaled organic compounds from trees, and more particularly to an apparatus for promoting the generation of volatile organic compounds from trees, in order to improve one's living environment and to form a living space good for the mind and body by introducing into the living space of a building the essence generated from the trees in a manner like the generation of an essence from trees is observed in a forest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there is a gravitation of population toward the cities with the development of science, technology and industry by which one's living environment, particularly the air environment, is gradually worsening.
Biological activities of trees in a forest purifies the air by adsorption of injurious gases existing in the air environment and by supplying oxygen into so that a good environment for life conservation and living activities is formed.
That is, it is known that injurious substances such as fine dust , NOx, SOx etc. in the air adheres to trees so that these injurious substances are removed from the air, while oxygen is supplied from trees. Also volatile organic compounds (phytoncide) such as hydrocarbons, monoterpene, sesquiterpene, etc., are combined with hydroxyl or aldehyde groups, diterpene, phenolic compounds and so forth are discharged by trees. It is believed that these volatile organic compounds discharged by trees influence human physiological activity such as mental tranquility, mental composure, awareness, blood pressure, muscular strength, breathing, digestion in the stomach and intestine, urination, sterization, insecticide, etc., and contribute to forming a better environment for human life.
However, lately, due to the cityward drift of the population, it becomes more and more difficult to restore the environment polluted by human life waste and by environmental disruption, such as air pollution caused a great many people living in the cities so that the life environment is gradually worsening.
As a means for improving the worsening air conditions in the cities, heretofore, filters are employed by which floating matter in the air within a room is removed, or smells or the like are removed through activated carbon. These means are effective in their way. However, in these cases, while injurious matter can be removed, ingredients discharged from trees in a forest which act on human physiological activity cannot be supplied into a room.
Further, lately, perfume or essential oils extracted from trees are supplied through an air conditioning apparatus or the like into a room with a view to improving the indoor environment. However, in this case, only a part of the exhaled ingredients discharged from trees is supplied which does not have the same effect that one can have that bathes in the essence discharged from forest trees.
Further potted plants are put in houses, office rooms, etc. However these aim to improve the appearance of an environment, but cannot give the amount of exhaled tree ingredients to a life space to the same extent as exhaled ingredients from trees in a forest act on human physiological activity.
For the above-mentioned reasons, it is desired that a space for human life be formed in the same manner as a forest environment and there is a need to develope as artificial forest formed in a small space from which a lot of beneficial ingredients from trees can be discharged.